The present disclosure relates to a rack, and to portions thereof, that can be adjusted in width. The rack includes a plurality of adjustable shelves, and a plurality of (e.g., four) vertical frame members. The rack may be used in retail environments to store and/or display a plurality of retail items, such as two-liter beverage bottles, for example.
Typically, in retail environments, for example, floor/shelf space is limited and the retailers attempt to maximize the amount of products they can store/display in their retail space. Additionally, racks are commonly used to display various types of items throughout the store. However, sizes and shapes of the items displayed on the racks vary from item to item. Therefore, the racks are often not utilized most efficiently, as empty spaces result. That is, typical racks may be designed and sized to optimally hold a particular quantity of a particular item (e.g., 48 two-liter soda bottles). But, if that same rack is used to hold another type of item (e.g., bags of potato chips), empty spaces on each shelf of the rack will result.
The rack of the present disclosure is adjustable in width. The width of the rack is adjustable via the adjustable shelves. Therefore, the expandable rack can be configured to efficiently accommodate a desired numbers of items thereon.